Ursus Coup Plans
This page catalogues all information relevent to the planned overthrow of Sector Lord Larion Ursus Evidence against Ursus *'The Ursus Cogitator' - A styrian cogitator taken from the Sector Governor's palace in 347.M41. It self-destructed during investigation, but some information was extracted from its remnants by the eldar Ixadiel. What he found revealed that Deidara Ursus - wide of Larion - was exchanging messages with the Styrian Triarchy about exchanging imperial worlds, such as Kruun, to the triarchy in exchange for continued peace. She also talked of the Iron Monks and Ghosts of Retribution as 'mutual enemies' to her and the Styrian Triarchy. This information is recorded on a wraithbone amulet, and unlikely to be accepted as evidence by most. *'Ursus Court Witch Coven' - After Cagirates fled from Larion Ursus' Honour Guard in 355.M41 it was revealed that the Honour Guard marines were enthralled by a coven of witches among Larion Ursus' court, who with the aid of large amounts of spook and secret wraithbone rings upon the marines had seduced them utterly. **One of these witches is Lady Anastasia Belladon who was partnered with Sergeant Lusmer to enthrall. **One of these witches was the one who attmpted to assassinate Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen on Kinteros in 353.M41, and was apparently close to Anastasia Belladon. This witch was successfully captured by the Chapter in 356.M41 during a party held by Anastasia Belladon at the request of Alderon Belladon. She was interrogated with the help of Lord Inquisitor Tomas Garant and revealed information about the entire coven (and revealed herself to be Larissa Mahian, disowned daughter of a minor Templos merchant), though has yet to explain Larion Ursus' personal involvement as some kind of ingrained psychic defences were damaging her. *'Ursus Spook & Paraphernalia' - After extensive observation of Deidara Ursus it was discovered and she and her coven were acquiring their Spook and various occult paraphernalia (presumably for use in rituals) through the illegal smuggling network of High Judge Nestus Margon. The High Judge was photographed dealing in the paraphernalia and so is highly implicated in extremely illegal activities. Meanwhile the deliveries he arranged to the Ursus palace lay substantial - thought not watertight - scrutiny on Deidara herself. Faction Demands The High Lords of Terra decreed that they would only sanction the coup if at least six of the following nine factions' support is acquired. Factions that have guaranteed support: 6 / 9 These are basic demands that must be met to guarantee the faction's support in a coup against Sector Lord Ursus. However they are based solely on the idea of a baseless coup with no justification. Acquiring and presenting hard evidence is bound to reduce or - in the case of devout institutions - entirely remove these demands in order to attain support. 'Ecclesiarchy / Astrobelus Kest / Iron Monks' any 2, must pick either 1 or 5 among them #Alliance with the GoR, dismantle alliance with Nestorium OR dismantle Nestorium power structures – forbid deployment of troops unless mandated by the Sector Governor #Crackdown on merchants, intelligentsia & artists (will anger Merchants & Nobles) #Institution of additional Ministorium taxes across the Sector #Extermination campaign of all non-humans (includes abhumans) across the worlds of Sector Deus #Breaking of Eldar accords 'Nobility' at least 2 out of 3 #Establishment of Noble Council that could veto Sector Lord #Special privileges from taxation (clashes with Ecclesiarchy's no. 3) #Permission to own personal regiments & small fleets 'Merchant League - *SUPPORT GAINED*' The merchant league has been bribed into cooperation. at least 2 out of 3 #Reduce Sector-wide taxation on merchants (clashes with Ecclesiarchy's no. 3) #Implement price controls that will force Nestorium to sell machinery cheaper (angers Nestorium) #Lift prohibition to trade in xeno artifacts with frontier worlds (clashes with Arbiter's no.3) or #Massive bribery campaign (can be reduced with skill rolls 'Adeptus Arbites - *SUPPORT GAINED*' The Arbites have agreed to support the coup so long as Kruun is reclaimed afterwards. at least 2 out of 3 #Creation of special anti-corruption unit that would have unlimited authority in monitoring Imperial Nobility (angers Nobility) #Retaking of Kruun and establishment of an Arbiter-led penal world #Tighter laws on xeno-artifact trade (clashes with Merchant's no. 3) 'Sisters of Battle (Order of Bloody Tears) - *SUPPORT GAINED*' The Sororitas have agreed to assist in the coup so long as the new sector governor will look upon them favourably. will only join coup if there’s clear evidence of heresy or corruption and one of the following conditions is met #Direct stipend from Sector Treasury to establish a major covenant on Tachion Primaris (greatly increased SoB presence in Sector Deus) #Sector Forge Worlds are ordered to supply the Order with equipment free of charge (angers Mechanicum) #Chapter Master of the Ghosts of Retribution gives himself up for 10 years of penitence in the dungeons of the Order of the Bloody Tears 'Imperial Guard' The trickiest of all factions to approach as it is commanded by the brother of Larion Ursus, Drakkon. Four possible options #Get Drakkon to help you with the coup. You suspect that he will want either to become Sector Governor or to have unlimited power as an eternal advisor to the puppet on the throne. #Organise a group of officers in the Imperial Guard to overthrow Drakkon as the coup starts – this might be very dangerous and could lead to a civil war, but if successful would be very beneficial to you. Also you could pick whoever would become the next head of the Imperial Guard. #Use an outside agency, possibly Inquisition, secret police or Tachionian PDF to arrest Drakkon and confuse Imperial Guard for long enough that they would be faced with the fact of the successful coup and wouldn’t have time to react. This might require additional favours and careful planning. #Assassinate Drakkon, sabotage communication networks, possibly create further chaos using different means and keep Imperial Guard occupied while the coup is happening 'Imperial Navy - *SUPPORT GAINED*' Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen is under the protection of the Ghosts of Retribution from various assassins and owes them his life twice over 'Adeptus Mechanicus / Nestorium - *SUPPORT GAINED*' The Adeptus Mechanicus have agreed to support the coup so long as the Chapter renders assistance in some way regarding their legitimisation. at least 2 of the following #Dismantling of Ministorium power structures #Help in convincing Mars to legitimize Nestorian Learners (might cost Favour) #Subjugation of all other Forge worlds within Sector Deus under Nestorian influence #Giving up 50% of your Vardan cybernetics industry output for Nestorian machines 'Inquisition / Tomas Garant - *SUPPORT GAINED*' #Get support from the High Lords and legitimise your coup, ideally before you start it. I don't want to be a rebel. #You will permanently second me a squad of your marines to act as my bodyguards and followers on my missions. This will take effect as soon as coup will begin, I prefer to survive it. #Your new Sector will require a government. Allow me to have an input when forming it, I have a few people in mind that will be loyal and capable. #Serenia will be abandoned by the Imperium. Aforementioned people in the government will help us do that. #Chapter will owe me a single favour. It might be something serious, that could potentially require the whole Chapter to mobilise. If you are unwilling to do this, I will require a compensation of sufficient value that would allow me to get such firepower through other means, let's say around 400W. I understand that Chapters don't hoard riches, so I would be willing to take this amount directly from the Imperial treasury, through my proxies, ofcourse, after the fall of Ursus administration. After interrogating the Ursus court witch Larissa Mahian, Inquisitor Lord Garant fully supports the coup goals. So long as the chapter keeps him protected during the coup, and owes him a favour.